Bug That Just Won't Go Away
by spkdog
Summary: One day, at the Cerulean City Gym, Misty recounts a time of when she traveled with Ash. But what comes next is a big surprise. ONE-SHOT


****This story is slightly AU, bending the time line a bit so that Brock is with them, too.

**Bug That Just Won't Go Away**

Misty was walking through Cerulean City, heading toward the gym that lead. She kept a brisk pace as she went. Suddenly, she stopped and gasped nervously. There was a Caterpie that had jumped into the middle of the road. Upon seeing Misty, the Caterpie fled out of fear. Misty released her breath and giggled a little, remembering another instance in which she had gotten scared of a Caterpie.

..._Flashback_...

Ash couldn't help but giggle as he thought of what he was about to do. He had just recently learned that his traveling companion, Misty, was afraid of bug type pokemon. He knew he could certainly have fun with this.

An evil smile crept onto his face as he snuck up behind an unsuspecting Misty and discretely placed his Caterpie upon her behind. Then, he sat back on a large rock and waited for the show to unfold.

Misty felt something weird, although she could not figure out what it was. She looked behind her and was met with a site that caused her eyes to widen bigger than she thought possible. On her butt was Caterpie. She shrieked so loud, Ash and Brock had to cover their ears. She flailed her arms in the air and dashed around frantically screaming "GET IT OFF ME!"

For Ash, this was just too much. His laughter was uncontrollable. He quickly fell off the rock and rolled around in delight. His face flushed red as tears streamed down his face. His sides seriously hurt, but it felt so good! Misty wasn't all that nice to him, what with him ruining her bike and all, so naturally, Ash flippin' loved seeing her in this state of total chaos. His plan had turned out better than he had ever imagined.

Brock, who had witnessed the entire incident from the sidelines, was torn between getting Misty to calm down and getting Ash to breathe so he wouldn't die. Ash really did look like he was about to die of laughter. Brock decided to try and help Misty first. When he went over to her, however, she accidentally smacked in right square in the face and then proceeded to accidentally kick him in the vital regions. Brock fell back in pain, while Misty didn't even register what she had just done since she was too concerned with the Caterpie situation. None of this was helping Ash's laughter at all.

Eventually, Misty was able to calm down and the Caterpie was removed. Ash, however, was still laughing it up. He was hitting at the ground, not being able to get enough of this wonderful moment. He would have to remember this for later, it was just too good.

"I AM SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, ASH KETCHUM!" Misty yelled at him.

..._End of Flashback_...

Misty sighed as she took out her keys, unlocked the gym, and went inside. That incident had happened such a long time ago, and she hadn't seen Ash in what felt like years. The last she had heard, he was traveling Unova.

As much as she hated to admit it, she really missed him when he was traveling without her. She had fallen in love with him a while back, although she would never tell him. He was far too thick-headed to understand, anyway.

Suddenly, someone came up from behind and held her tight. She screamed, but whoever it was wouldn't let go. "Hey Misty, did you miss me?" His face was right next to hers, and she could feel his warm breath of her neck, causing her to blush.

"A-ash?" she stuttered. She hadn't expected to see him anytime soon. Plus, even if she had expected to see him, she would have never expected him to embrace her like this. It was... nice.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied. "I know I missed you."

"I-I missed you, too," Misty told him. Her breath was shaking and her blush was growing. "I-I like you, Ash."

Ash smiled. "Well, you're gonna hate me in a minute."

Misty was confused. "Ash, what do you-"

She was cut off by him suddenly releasing her and running off. Next thing she knew, she was face-to-face with another caterpie. Her initial instinct was to scream and run. "IT'S IN MY FACE!" In her frantic state, she fell right in the pool.

Ash laughed as he ran. He knew that saving that trick for later was a good idea. Misty was just as flustered as before, only this time the moment was much better. It was almost impossible to run, what with how little air he had and how much his sides hurt, but he kept going, putting more distance between him and what would surely be an angry Misty. Yes, he would visit her tomorrow and be scolded for his prank, but today, he just wanted to enjoy his moment.

As Misty swam back up to the surface, she noticed that it wasn't a real caterpie. It was just a picture of a caterpie on a stick that Ash must've attached to her while he was holding her. Boy, was she mad. Here she was starting to think Ash had matured, but that wasn't the case at all. He was still that stupid immature kid pulling the same old prank. She pulled herself up out of the pool and yelled after him loud and clear. "I AM SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, ASH KECTHUM!"

**End of Bug That Just Won't Go Away**

A/N: I felt so mean to Brock writing this... XD So yeah, here's another Kefka one-shot (that's what I'm calling them), this time featuring my favorite Pokemon couple: Ash and Misty. Just like with the others, I have a link to the piece of fan art that inspired this story up on my profile.


End file.
